


Feathers, feelings and fuckery

by Sparrowthewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel Has Nightmares, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gabriel has PTSD, Gabriel has golden wings, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Gabriel, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, post-asmodeus, prominent sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowthewriter/pseuds/Sparrowthewriter
Summary: When Sam and Gabriel are sent on a hunt together to find out what creepy monster has been kidnapping humans and using them as demon vessels, they find more than they bargained for with the other.Only problem is, both of them are idiots.





	1. What's the plan?

Sam really didn't like how this was set up.

If you had told him a few days ago that he and the archangel Gabriel were going to have to be a fake couple in a resort because the owners may be stealing grace and vessels, he wouldn't have believed you.

Okay maybe he would've, this sort of shit was commonplace in the Winchester life.

Dean had let him borrow baby, which honestly surprised him, he was even more shocked that Dean had let Gabriel inside, with a strict rule of no sweets. He didn't want baby's seats getting all sticky.

"So." He started, hands on the wheel as they followed the directions that he had cas send him, the angel beside him had a lollipop already in his mouth, breaking the rule Dean had set. "What uh, what's the plan?" He cocked his head to the side, watching as gabe pulled the sucker out of his mouth, "well, I figured we'd just follow the one dean-o gave us, act like a couple, find out if they are stealing grace, y'know the usual" he hummed as he popped the red sucker back in his mouth.

"Right right, but I mean- how do you wanna play this?" He cleared his throat, he caught Gabriel giving him a side eye smirk, "You wanna make a backstory samsquatch?" He cooed, fluttering his eyes at the taller man. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and groaned. "Hmm, alright, Just in case samoose" Sam heard a brief shuffling. "Well, I say, we got together during the end of the summer, we liked each other for a while but weren't able to admit it, we went to the place after realising we need some alone time together" the shorter angel bounced his eyebrows at sam, mentally asking him if he was impressed.  
"Yeah, that works." He hummed. "what about pda?" He turned his head slightly, watching a puzzled look come across the archangels face. "What are you comfy with? There's little to nothing I won't do, you know that samwich." Sams face did not heat up when Gabriel winked at him, shut up. "Hand holding and... cheek kisses? If you can reach" he grinned, listening to the angel sputter next to him. "Low blow Sammy, low blow" the angel whistled, curling a finger around his hair, "yes, I can reach thank You very much" he snarled a little, hearing the sucker crack as he bit down on it.

"Good, cause were here" Sam nodded forward at the place, it was larger than they thought it would be, pinker too, with white accents, so about as cheesy as a couples hotel could get. Sam grabbed gabes hand almost instantly as they got out, "what? We have to act "coupley" right?" The taller man used as an excuse.

Walking in was.. uncanny, to say the least, it felt weirdly home-y, which made both of the two shiver, it might have just been sam, but Gabriel seemed awfully jumpy.

"Hello there! Welcome to the perfect pair hotel, a hotel for couples who are looking to get away for a while, how long are you two staying?" The hostess asked, her sing-song sweet voice was pretty eerie. "Five days" Gabriel answered, holding sams hand just a little tighter, Sam felt the pressure increase and squeezed back gently.  
"Wonderful! That'll be 255 dollars." She hummed, sam mused as he pulled out his wallet, "That's awfully cheap isn't it?" He asked, looking up briefly at the women before looking back to continue counting. The blonde laughed faintly, "oh, mostly it's couples who have been kicked out of their homes who come here, we like to keep things cheap for those down on their luck." She threw gabe a smile, clearly intending to be sweet. He felt gabes hand tense against his.

"Here's your room darlings, king sized bed" she threw in a wink. the words dripped from her mouth like honey, Sam took it with a smile and approached the room they were staying in.

The room itself was normal, standard hotel room: potted plants, paintings of random things bolted to the walls, shampoo that was too small. "Gabe, You alright?" He asked, glancing over at the angel. Gabriel snapped his head towards him and nodded, "yeah, hey- listen after that car ride I kinda need to.. stretch my wings, they get all nerve trappy if i keep them tucked up" gabriel rubbed his back to emphasize his point.

Sam looked away briefly, rubbing the back of his neck, “do you…” he paused, swallowing. “Do you want me to look away or?” he eyed the archangels back, wondering where the wings would manifest, wondering if they would tear through gabes shirt. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a laugh, “well i mean, i trust you right sammy? Bearing one's wings is a sign of subordination and trust among angels, surely you've done your homework?” he tilted his head to the side, akin to a lost puppy.”well-i-uh” he was once again interrupted by a laugh, “don't worry, there's little to no genuine research on angels written by angels, you can look” he flashed sam a smile before rolling his shoulders, exposing three pairs of large, golden wings. 

Sam was staring, mouth agape. The wings uncurled themselves and stretched out across the full length of the room, a few small golden feathers floating to the floor. “Enjoying the show samsquatch?” Gabriel chided, flashing his feathers a little to tease him. “Shut up” the brunette turned to unpack some of the few things they had brought with them, not packing for a week long trip, they expected to sort this out in maybe 3 days. He turned to attention when he heard gabriel groan, trying to reach one of the smaller wings, looking similar to a dog chasing its tail, heh, cute.

“You okay there?” there's a slither of sarcasm and amusement in his voice, his smile melted into a grin as the angel pouted. “No! Fucking- feathers bent the wrong way, i hate it sammy.” the smaller man whined, flapping the wing desperately. Sam just laughed, very glad that he didn't have wings himself. Cautiously, he stepped closer. “Want help?” he asked, wiggling his fingers. Gabe took a moment to think about it, before shrugging and pointing the wing towards him, sam threaded his hands through the feathers, taking care to smoothe the down the correct way, “these are so soft gabe holy shit…” he whispered, the wing moving underneath his palm as the owner of it chuckled. “Angel down is one of the softest shit on earth, besides like, puppies fur.” Gabe snorted, flicking one of the larger wings at him playfully. “Yeah no shit” he ran his hand over the curve of the wing, ruffling the smaller feathers that lay on top.

He pulled his hand away when the shorter man's breath hitched, sparing him a glance to ask if he was okay. "I'm fine, sensitive wings remember?" He flapped them consecutively to prove it. Sam nodded and continued to soothe the feathers down, being a bit more careful this time.

When they heard a knock on the door, Gabriel folded his wings back and rolled his shoulders again, the large appendages disappearing. 

"Hello!" The girl chimed when Sam opened the door, "just to let you know, your first morning here will be accompanied by a complementary couples breakfast, it's free so no need to worry about extra costs" the girl hummed sweetly. "Oh, uh-" Sam turned to look back at Gabriel, who was tense again, maybe it was his archangel sense or something. "Thank you" he smiled, watching her nod and walk away.

"Gabe? You okay?" He asked again, voice soft. Gabriel sighed and nodded, "yeah, somethings off about them sammy, I'm telling you" he scrunched his nose in distaste, eyes flashing gold for a moment.

"And I'm telling you I believe you, you are an archangel gabe" he chuckled, moving to continue unpacking where they had gotten distracted before. "Hey-uh gabe?"  
Sam asked, glancing over his shoulder, "did you pack any sleeping shit-" jumping when gabe appeared next to him, "jesus."

"He's my nephew" the angel chuckled, "What? Did i forget something" Sam nodded, "yeah, anything to sleep in." He deadpanned. "Oh. Well I can buy borrow one of your shirts, they're basically like dresses on me." Sam just shrugged, "we should probably start researching the case."

Sam had said that an hour ago, he wasn't even halfway done with the research, he kept hearing gabe fluffing his feathers on the bed behind him. After an hour of it, he had enough.

"Y'know what, that's enough for today, I'm gonna.. get a shower"  
He said, standing and looking over at the feathers all over the bed, "while im in there, clean those up please?" He asked, gabe snapped his fingers and they all disappeared. "Alright, have fun sammy" gabe hummed, pulling out his phone and laying stomach down on the bed. Sam tried to avoid staring at his ass for too long.

After Sam had showered, gabe had gone in, what Sam didn't know was that Gabriel was alot faster then he was, coming out of the bathroom while Sam was looking for a shirt for him.

What Sam was greeted with was a very naked gabe.

He must've manifested a lollipop while in there, because his wings were the only thing covering the angel as he leaned against the door.  
"Wh- uh, gabriel!" Sam shrilled, looking away clearly embarrassed. "What? C'mon Sam your a big boy, it's nothing you haven't seen before" he cooed, voice soft. "Gabe, Gabriel." Sam breathed out, still in shock. "What?" Gabe smiled innocently, pulling the sucker out of his mouth slowly. "Gabriel, you know what." Sam growled, watching the set of wings covering him shiver.

"Hmm, maybe I don't." He hummed around the lollipop, chuckling softly. Sam stepped closer watching the smug grin wipe off the angels face. Gabriel shivered when sams hand ran over the wing, moving it slightly. "Better view" he mumbled lowly, staring down at the smaller man, before stepping away to get the shirt he was going to borrow, leaving him flustered and quiet. 

"Playing dirty ey Sammy?" He whispered under his breath, catching the shirt as it was thrown at him. Moving his wings slightly out of the way to slip on the large shirt, he was right, It was just like a dress on him. Essentially flashing the other man in the room, even if it was only his back.

"Oh my god gabe" Sam groaned, his eyes scanning up gabes back, trailing over the dip at the end of his spine and the soft smaller feathers dotting the centre of his back.

"See something you like samwich?" Gabriel purred, stretching his wings out again. The shirt was far far too oversized on him, draping over him like a robe. "This reminds me of my old angel robes" He snickered, turning back to Sam. "Pfft, put some pants on you idiot" he rolled his eyes, turning to settle the bed.


	2. Do Angel's sleep?

Sam had wondered if gabe needed sleep, cas didn't but often "liked to indulge in it" as he said. Turns out gabe didn't need to but liked to, just like his brother.

Sharing the bed wasn't exactly awkward, both of them were close enough friends that it wasn't an issue, though with Gabriel's incessant teasing, it made it rather difficult to keep his eyes closed. The angel next to him couldn't seem to get comfy, and sure, while he could relate, after a while it got a little annoying.

"Gabe- gabe for your dad's sake will you stop moving, some of us actually need the sleep were getting." He grumbled, turning over to face him. The idiot was practically sprawled out in every direction, hair covering the area around his head, wings tucked up to avoid touching Sam, one was even draped off the side of the bed.

"Sorry" gabe whispered, voice quiet, peeking up at Sam with glossy and tired eyes. Sams demeanour changed in an instant, "hey, you alright?" He asked, voice a little softer as he reached out to touch gabe's face, wiping under his whiskey coloured eyes with a thumb.

The archangel nodded slowly, keening into the touch, "m`just sleepy" he slurred, rubbing his eye with a free hand. "Sleepy? I thought angels didn't need sleep…" he blinked, a little concerned that Gabriel's grace had been stolen.

"We still get tired samalam." He smiled softly, pulling one of his wings up. "Right, cmere" Sam gestured for Gabriel to shift closer to him, smiling against the smaller man's hair when he did move closer, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist, remembering then that he only had boxers and sams large oversized shirt on. He circled his thumb around his hip, watching a golden wing curl over him protectively. Sending tingles down his arm where the feathers brushed over his skin.

"Better?" He asked sleepily, unsure if this would be okay with the angel. Gabriel nodded, shifting closer to put his head under Sam's chin, "Thanks sam" he mumbled, nuzzling agaisnt the soft skin.

Both of them, for once, got a decent sleep that night.


	3. The red-haired demon

The next day, Sam had woken still holding onto gabriel, realising they were pressed a little closer.  
Gabes wings were still draped around him, and the angels chest heaved steadily.

Sam smiled, relishing In the domesticity of the whole thing, shaking him slightly, "hey, gabe" he whispered, hand delicately on his shoulder, shaking lightly. When the archangel stirred, looking up at Sam with one eye, before smiling. "Heya sammy" he replied, pushing himself up on one arm. The shirt he was wearing draped over his shoulder, exposing his collarbone, "what's the plan for today samalam" he stretched, rolling his shoulders as his wings disappeared. 

Sam sat himself up, stretching his arms up. "Well, I'm planning to go to the gym this place apparently has, and you are…?" He trailed off, not wanting to order the angel around. "Uhh, I might.. go to the basketball court? See if there's anything freaky there." He swung his legs out of the covers, standing up and giving Sam a decent view of his ass.

"Can you play?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows, "I'm an archangel, sugar" Gabriel leaned down, "I can do anything~" he tapped sams nose with his finger. Sam let out a breath, nodding, "alright, alright." He stood up and pulled off his shirt, changing into a polo, not noticing Gabriel staring at him from the corner. "Right, Remember, anything happens and you pray to me, got it?" Gabriel said, adjusting his sleeves, "I'm serious sam" He added.

"Yeah yeah I know" Sam smiled, "anything happens to you-?" "You'll know about it." Gabe interrupted, turning to leave their room.

He was greeted with a red headed woman, holding a silver tray with one hand and her other hand being raised to knock. "Oh- uh" gabriel started, remembering the "free breakfast."  
"Hello sir! And good morning, I came to deliver your complimentary breakfast" gabriel awkwardly took it, "thanks-" she nodded and quickly left.

Gabriel shut the door and placed the tray down, it was a typical breakfast, pancakes and syrup but also a small fruit platter, gabriel picked up a grape, eyes glowing softly. "They're spiked"  
Sam sputtered, "what!?" Gabe lifted a hand to quiet him, "angel Spiked, it cant hurt you, only me." Sam calmed, "oh, right, so…?"

Gabriel put the grape back down and rolled his eyes, "shame, looks tasty, but this also means they know im an angel somehow, which makes it hella dangerous for me here."

Sam didnt wanna think about that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel realised the courtyard was.. pretty boring, very standard, and full of couples playing together. He stood against a wall, scanning the place, before jumping when a brown haired staff member appeared next to him, her bright smile nearly blinding the poor angel.

"Hello! Are you enjoying your stay sir?" She chimed, bouncing on her heels, Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her, forcing a smile, "oh, I'm good, thanks." He didn't exactly mean for it to sound rude, buuuut.

"Are you alright sir? You seem rather.. tense?" She tilted her head for an extra air of innocence. "Yeah yeah, you just startled me is all" he flicked his hand dismissively. She nodded, still smiling, "well, if your feeling tense you should go to our masseuse, it's just over there" she pointed at a room inside, Gabriel shivered. "No, no thanks haha, I think I'm just gonna go back to my room" he stepped past her, starting to walk back. 

"Bye Gabriel." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam on the other hand was fully working out, using the machines which were actually decently maintained, not a single one was out of order.

There were a few other couples there, some were working out, others were doing yoga and being very sexual about it.

He was busying himself by lifting a few weights, when a woman with a cheery smile and red hair walked over. "Hello sir! How is your stay going, are you and your partner fully satisfied?"  
Sam was about to correct her on partner, technically gabriel wasnt his partner, and apparently his brain hadn't caught up yet.

"Yeah, me and him are loving this place, everything's more clean than normal hotels we go to" he chuckled, carding a hand through his hair. She giggled and nodded, "we pride ourselves on being clean! We only want the best for our customers." Sam thought for a moment that maybe they were wrong about this place, that the people seemed too nice, but he mentally kicked himself, that doesn't mean anything.

"Well your beds are really comfy I'll give you that" the woman nodded again, "oh yes, we are aware some couples here" she paused to gesture to the 'sexual yoga' people, "like to… explore the other while they are here, we provide for that." A faint blush dusted her cheeks. Sam blushed too, thinking of him and gabe even trying any of that.. woah there.

"Yeah hah, I'm guessing all the rooms are soundproof?" He joked, she seemed to turn redder, "actually yes, we are also aware some people are… particularly loud." She again glanced at the yoga people. He snorted, "I cant imagine working here does any favours for the innocents" she shook her head, "Ahah, nope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabe slammed the door to he and sam's room, rolling out his wings and sitting on the bed, curling them around him, he shivered, hearing the door click he pulled out his archangel blade. "Gabe?" Sam's voice, oh thank father. "Sam!" He practically jumped up, running to hug him. Sam blinked and caught the leaping angel, holding onto his back. "Are you alright?" He asked, gently rubbing circles into the panicked man's back. "They know me sam, they know who I am" he shivered, chest heaving with panic. "Woah woah woah, what?"

Gabriel just held into his back tighter, before he shook out, "It's asmodeus's magic.." he felt tears prick, fear filling the atmosphere of the room.

"Gabe…" Sam breathed, running his hand through the shaking angels hair. "Gabe he's dead, what- who- who are they?" He sparred a glance to the door, willing to murder if they were to hurt gabriel.

"I dont-" he choked on his own tears, "I don't know sam, I don't know." He nuzzled into sam's chest, his wings trembling behind him, he was really shaken.

"Well, I guess we're gonna find out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was… uneventful to say the least, gabriel was constantly alert, any small sound and he would jump 20ft in the air, whenever sam left to go get something, or to piss, gabriel all but had a panic attack.

Whether Sam liked it or not, things had changed in a day, and gabriel needed him right now, Sam had never gotten the full details of the archangels torture and a part of him didnt want them, but he knew it was bad. He remembers seeing gabriel, in bloody and dirty rags, mouth sewn shut and cuts everywhere, quiet, jittery and scared.

He remembers trying to get gabriel to talk, to remember who he was before asmodeus, nothing had worked, and for a while Sam thought gabe wouldn't recover.

He remembers the flush of relief when gabriel talked finally, admittedly it wasnt the most chick-flick thing as his idiot brother would say, but it meant gabe was a little better.

He also remembers practically begging the angel to stay after he burned the white suited prick to save him and cas, and the aftermath of his "death" in the other world. Now hes back and he needs sam, yet again.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, when he stood to answer he heard the signature "shlink" of Gabriel's blade sliding down his sleeve. "Gabe, dont."

Gabe just ran to the bathroom and locked it, Sam sighed and opened the door, the young red-head from earlier, Sam narrowed his eyes, "yea? What's up." Red looked worried, pushing herself into the room, Sam was about to protest and push her out again when she spoke.

"I need your help."

Sam was instantly sceptical, shutting the door, "with what?" She opened her mouth to talk when the bathroom door clicked again, showing the shaking creature hidden behind, blade drawn. "Its really you.. the rumours were correct, I thought my sisters were crazy-"

The blonde behind the door let out an inhuman sound, to Sam it sounded like nonsense, but he guessed it was enochian. Red took a step back, hands up, "i- I'm not here to hurt you, my sisters are but I'm not" she kept her eyes locked with the shorter man, who was glaring.

"Why should we trust you?" Sam moved further back, crossing his arms, "and more importantly, who are you?"

The woman sighed, pushing some hair behind her ear, "I'm a demon, my name is Apanimael, but you can call me apani, me and my sisters are running this place to break couples up and prey on the sad people, they're weaker to possession, less will to stay as they are."

Sam watched her as he listened to gabriel opening the door fully. "I remember you." The brunette turned his head to look at gabe, listening intently. "You were there.. you helped." Gabriel snarled suddenly, gripping the blade tighter.

Apani seemed sorrowful all of a sudden, "gabriel- archangel gabriel, you have to know I was just following his orders, we risked getting reaped- we-" she was cut off by a large slam of the bathroom door, and the glowing angel advancing. "I dont CARE!" His voice boomed, Sam covered his ears, he knew gabriel didnt take his torture well, as no one would, but apani seemed peaceful, non-threatening and certainly not strong enough to fight off a pissed archangel.

"Gabe, gabriel-" Sam moved forward to grab gabriel and pull him back, pain shooting though him as his hand connected with the blondes glowing shoulder. Gabriel stopped instantly, blade disappearing as he stopped glowing bright gold, "Sam! You idiot, you cant touch my grace you- ugh." The pain stopped as gabe pressed two fingers to his forehead.

Apani watched, humming, "archangel gabriel, I am truly sorry for what happened to you in hell, I know a simple human apology wont cut it, but you can trust me, your both in danger here." 

She glanced out the window and at the door, "my sisters want to bring asmodeus back, and they believe using your grace can do that, they originally thought castiel and dean would come here, and we were going to use them as bait but…"

Sam stood with the help of the short angel, "we came instead." Apani nodded, "I dont know when they're going to strike, they wont tell me- I'm the youngest and they dont trust me, I always hated that white suit wearing son of a bitch, Crowley was always kinder."

Gabriel squinted at her, sighing. "Fine, fine."  
He raised his hands in defeat, "we'll help you or whatever just- just get out. I need to think- I need to calm down."

Apani nodded, walking towards the door, "oh and Sam?" She stopped, hand on the door handle, "dont leave your room on thursday," and with that she left.

Sam thought briefly about what she could mean, only to be confronted with a shaking gabriel once again. "Hey hey, gabe it's alright, I'm here- your safe."

Gabriel didnt talk for the rest of the evening.


	4. What happened in hell stays in hell

Gabriel shook in his sleep, tossed and turned, flashes and memories of what asmodeus had done to him echoed in his mind, the silky words that had come from the man strung through his ears, getting louder and louder.

He sat up with a yelp, not waking the sleeping Sam beside him, steadying his breathing, he slid out of the bed, sitting in the chair by the window. The flap of feathers as he rolled his shoulders woke Sam up, seeing Gabriel covering himself in the golden limbs.  
He moved to get out of bed, watching the wings tense up, "it's just me gabe" he whispered, holding up his hands to prove he wasn't a threat.

The wings twitched again, spreading a little further to show the scared archangel beneath them. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" He made sure his voice was soft as he stepped closer, still keeping his hands in full view. 

The frightened look on his face dissolved slowly, wings uncurling fully, "hey" Gabriel's voice was hourse, "hey" Sam echoed, taking the extra steps forward to meet him, running a soothing hand over Gabriel's wing, "what happened?" Sam asked carefully, keeping his hand on the wing should gabriel want to hide again.

"Nightmare." He stated, shivering again. Sam frowned, "oh, I'm really sorry gabe, you know.. you can dip at any time right? You can always call this off." He offered, gabe shook his head, "no, not leaving." He mumbled, wings ruffling. Sam sighed and offered him a hand, "alright, but I'm cuddling you again tonight" he smiled, gabe mirroring it and taking the hand carefully.

Sam holding Gabriel's hand grounded him, he still felt queasy, and he ran his hand over the scars on his cheek as he sat on the soft bed.

"Gabe? I know you probably dont wanna talk about it but… what.. what did he do to you?" He regretted asking when gabe winced, dropping his head to Sam's shoulder, "he- he did so much Sam, he beat me, threw me against the cage, strapped me down and stole my grace, cut me, kicked me- name anything you can do to a person and he did it."

Sam rubbed the blondes back with his hand, soothing. "Its like he had a goddamn roulette wheel for "how to torture gabriel today" and spun it until it landed on the worst thing." 

If Sam hated assmodoucheus before, he despised him now. "That's not the worst, he made me see things, first it was me escaping before I was ripped out of it, then it was my brothers being the ones hurting me and then-"  
Gabriel stopped, going completely silent and refusing to look at the brunette who was currently holding him as if he were something precious.

"Gabe?" Sam asked softly, his other hand moving to gently grab Gabriel's chin. When gabes golden eyes met Sam's soft grey ones, the archangel choked on a sob, "what did he do?"

Gabriel sniffled before blinking away tears, "then it was you." He said quietly, embarrassed, Sam took a moment to process that, "me? He made you think I did that?" Heart dropping when the sobbing angel nodded, "gabriel I would never, ever, ever, hurt you in that way, never."

Gabriel nodded, "I know Sam, your a good soul, I trust you, it's just hard yknow, I see that shit in my dreams and wake up and you're right there and I panic, it's hard to tell I've woken up…"

Sam hugged gabriel carefully, his large hands carding through his soft hair, "I know, but, please- I would never hurt you, not now not ever." Sam pushed the thoughts of self doubt away, what if he hurt gabriel without thinking? What if he destroyed that trust he had worked so hard to build? 'No, shut up brain, he needs me.' Sam thought.

Gabriel slept easier that night in the warmth of mooses arms.


	5. Feelings are complicated

Gabriel blinked, sleep dotting his eyes, thankfully the rest of his sleep was nightmareless due to Sam just being there, he watched the sleeping moose, a warmth settling in his stomach, a warmth that shouldn't be there. Gabe scrunched his nose up and pushed himself out of bed, “father damn it…” gabriel mumbled, heading into the bathroom and splashing his flushed face with cold water, his golden eyes clouded with sadness.

He didn't deserve sam, no matter what he did, he was always going to be just a nuisance to the winchesters, especially sam, who was a kind soul, and yet still… Sam should hate him… right? Gabriel wasn't quite sure why sam was sticking around or tolerating him, probably pity, he couldn't go one night without a nightmare. The water ran cold beneath the tap, mimicking his mood, what would happen after this case was over? Would sam go back to not wanting to talk to him at all? And what would he think of apanimael, the red haired demon who had warned them about her sisters, was she lying or being truthful, how could he trust a demon with his favourite human?

It was only wednesday, sam was warned not to leave his room tomorrow, what would happen if he did, gabriels mind swelled with worry, were the demons planning an attack tomorrow, or something else.

“Gabriel?” sam's voice called out through the room, making the archangel jump, “yeah samsquatch?” he called back, exiting the bathroom with a fake smile on his face. “What's wrong? Are you alright- if its last night it was just a nightmare-” gabriel could feel his heart shatter slightly, “sam stop, it's fine okay, it won't happen again alright.” gabe knew there was a harsh bite to his words, he could see sam physically recoil back, he didn't apologise though, this was for the best. 

“Gabriel-” sam started, stopping when the archangel didn't turn around to face him. After some shuffling of sam getting dressed and a few minutes of silence the shorter man finally piped up. “There's a group activity today, basically just talking to other couples n shit.” Sam nodded, even though gabe couldn't see, "so like.. interrogation? We can ask people why they came here, how they found this place, how things are going with their partners, apani did say the plan was to break people up."

Gabriel snorted, "and you believed her? She's probably lying Sam, I thought you were the smart one." Sam furrowed his brows, gabriel was being a dick all of a sudden, the reason escaped Sam for the moment. "Well she seemed pretty scared and not all demons are bad so yeah, I do trust her." He bit back, pulling on a thin jacket.

Tension hung in the air thicker than fog, gabriel snapping into existence his signature green jacket and a red lollipop, biting it angrily. The sharp crack echoed through the halls as they made their way to the lobby.

"Hello!" Greeted a blonde lady, the same one who had rung them up when they first arrived, "are you here for the share and care event?" Gabriel and Sam nodded, "yeah, we figured it'd be good to get to know some people." The blonde woman nodded, "oh yes! Our staff run this event to let people make friends, it gets lonely here after a while." 

The room was packed full of tables, couples, people on their own, and the staff darted around the corners of the room, Sam spotted apanimael and decided against waving, offering her a small smile instead. Gabriel had already taken a seat with a young grey haired girl who was sat alone, he seated himself next to gabe.

"Hi there.." she said meekly, voice soft. Gabriel smiled and waved, "howdy, I'm gabriel and this is my boyfriend sam." He swallowed thickly, those words hurt. She perked up a little at that, "I'm gwen, I'm gay too, uh- bi to be exact." Gabriel seemed to beam, "pan myself, I like everything and everyone, girls boys you name it." Gwen giggled at that, Sam smiled, "what about you sam?" She asked, pushing hair out of her eyes, "oh uh- I'm pretty sure I'm gay? I'm gonna be honest I think I just have a thing for short blondes" he winked at gabriel, normally the angel would've played right back, but he just gawked at Sam and looked away.

Sam frowned, concerned, this wasnt like gabe at all, the last time he was like this was right after his rescue from torture. Gwen had sighed, snapping his attention back to her, "I- I think my boyfriend is cheating on me, he keeps leaving our room and not coming back until late… I'm really worried about him." Gabes eyes flashed golden for a moment, "gwen I'm sorry, I hope you can sort it out, if you need spies though, were in room 112" he winked at her with a giggle.

The girl smiled, appreciating the offer, "thank you gabriel, I'll certainly think about it" she glanced down at her hands, "so.. uh, how did you two get together? You seem cute."

Sam caught a glimpse of an unreadable expression on the blondes face, but when he blinked it was gone. "Oh we've known each other a long time" gabriel flicked his wrist as he spoke, blush dusting his cheeks. "Friends to lovers? Awe." Gwen cooed, beaming and listening intently, "Hah, yeah, we met when I was a janitor, he was checking the places wires and let's just say I fell pretty hard."

Sam tensed, this wasn't the story they decided on, but gabriel seemed to have control of the situation, so he just nodded along, smiling awkwardly. Gwen gasped and bounced a little, she was adorable, "awe! Tell me more- I'm invested." She held her head in her hands, blinking at gabe. 

"We actually started out hating each other, then things... changed, I thought maybe I had a chance, maybe he might like me back.." Sam looked at gabriel, he couldn't.. couldn't mean this? Right? "Then I did some fucked up shit, I shouldn't have." His golden eyes sunk into a deep yellow, cloudy and sad, gwen frowned slightly, "people make mistakes-" gabe snorted, "These were more long term fuck ups, and he had no business forgiving me for them-" Sam was starting to realise why gabe was being so snappy with him today.

"Gabe-" sam started, being cut off by a harsh glare from the archangel, clearly he didnt wanna discuss this here. “But, that's our story, and hey, we ended up alright-” his voice wavered, maybe he thought Sam couldn't tell but he most certainly could. 

Gwen let out a faint snort, glancing to Sam, "your uh-" her voice lowered. "Your not Sam winchester are you?" Her green eyes filled with fear, Sam was a little shocked and scared that she knew his name. Gabriel looked between them and let his eyes flash golden, "yeah he is, why?" Gwen then stood abruptly and left, bashing the table with her side

Sam and gabe rushed after her, knocking softly on her slammed room door, "gwen? Hey- why'd you run?" A soft whimper was heard from the other side of the door, "your gonna kill me if I say…" Sam looked down at gabriel, before taking a breath, "no I won't, i- I promise?"

The door clicked as she gestured for them to come in, both hesitantly walked into the small room, keeping their eyes on the small woman. She closed the door quietly and turned, sighing, "I'm a werewolf- b-but I don't kill people! I swear" Sam saw her shaking and instantly felt bad, "I'm not gonna kill you, your not hurting anyone clearly" sam said, holding his hands up in defense, she eyed him before sighing in relief.

"Oh thank god"

Gabriel snorted, "don't thank him sweetheart." He huffed, she tilted her head, looking between them, "wait, your an angel? No no like- the archangel?" Gabriel nodded, rolling his eyes a little.

She just nodded too, "so how did you two even.. become boyfriends?" She asked, her eyes shining quizzically, the two shuffled, "we aren't." Gabriel said, a harsh bite to his tone, "we're faking it to keep an eye on this place, some weird shit keeps happening here" sam added.

Gwen nodded, "well, I wish you luck," with that Sam and gabriel left, exchanging numbers.

When the door shut behind them, sam had sighed, "gabriel what was that?" He asked, pushing a hand through his hair, "what do you mean," there was a frustrated tone to his voice.

"That wasn't the story we agreed on-" gabriel barked out a laugh, bitter and angry.

"I forgot! Okay?"

"You- what? The 'king of continuity?"

"Look I fucked up alright! I know! I won't do it again."

Sam frowned, "gabriel I'm not mad at you" he moved to put his hand on gabes shoulder, to comfort him, he was shrugged off. "Yes you are! I can feel it. I can read your damn mind, I can see your soul, don't lie to me- you cant lie to me."

Sam paused, what? "I'm not- I'm not lying gabe-" he squinted, "why would I lie about this!?"

"Look. Sam. I get it okay, really I do." The air crackled around them, ready to fracture, "I get it, i'm just some trickster asshole who made a stupid mistake and I didnt think about how it would affect you."

Sam took a moment to think about what gabriel just said, "..what? Gabe your not making any sense, I don't blame you for that anymore and you know it, come to think of it, I never did!"

Gabe halted at that, the lights flickering harshly, "you.. you dont?" His voice had weakened, shoulders limping slightly. Thoughts ran through his head and he could control how loud; how fast they seemed to be going. "You.. you didn't blame me?! At all?! Then why didn't you tell me that?! I thought... I feared the worst, you're.. you're an asshole!"

One of the bulbs blew with a loud snap, glass shattering onto the desk that the lamp was on, "Jesus christ-"

Gabriel glanced at the scattered glass and with a swoop of wings disappeared, leaving a single golden feather behind. Sam panted, the air filling his lungs lacked the anger and guilt that clung onto the grace that had surrounded the room.

"Trust him to ditch during this" Sam spoke to himself, sighing at the glass that had scattered along the small table, he would wait till gabriel got back to clean it up.

The angel didnt return for hours, sam quickly got bored, he wanted to go visit gwen, but what if gabriel came back while he was gone and panicked? What if something had happened to gabe while he was sat here moping? What if the demons had already gotten him? The brunette rapidly became worried, and sent a quick prayer to the blonde haired angel.

“I pray to thee archangel gabriel to say i'm sorry and i'm not mad at him, i also need to know his ass is okay because im freaking out down here.” sam sighed at his hands as he opened his eyes and scanned around the room, waiting for the signature flap of feathers.

Sure enough, a little over a minute later the small gust of wind was heard, sam turned his head to the angel, and… was he crying? His eyes looked red and puffy, and there were the stark red lines of tears along his cheeks.

“Hey.. you okay?”

Gabriel nodded, it was only then sam noticed the small white bag in the shorter man's hands, “I went on a food run, y'know since you're gonna be locked in here tomorrow.”

Sam paused at that, “what?” before it clicked, he had already forgotten apanimaels warning, to be fair, he was a little distracted by a certain upset archangel.”right, yeah, what do you think happens if i leave?” he felt the air crackle around him as soon as he asked. “I dont know. But we're not gonna chance it.” the bag was discarded on the table, and gabriels leather jacket was thrown carelessly on the chaIr. 

“Gabe, we need to talk about it,” sam started, testing the waters of weather gabriel was gonna explode another bulb and fly off again, “I can hear your thoughts you know, no i'm not gonna ditch again, don't worry.” Gabriel glanced at the shattered bulb sam had apparently not cleaned up, he snapped his fingers and fixed the lamp, the soft glow shining on sams face.

“Okay… good.” sam fiddled with his hands, “so…?”

“So what? There's nothing to talk about.” 

“Gabriel.”

“Sam.”

Sam sighed, "look I dont know why you've been acting like.. like an asshole today but I would like some clue as to why you wont talk to me, and why you left" he watched as gabriel narrowed his eyes at the table before closing them and huffing a breath.

"I dont- I'm not the best with arguments sammy, and- and when the bulb exploded.. I didnt wanna hurt you by accident." Gabriel looked away, "I cant control my powers when I'm angry, even less so when I'm upset, I couldn't chance it.."

"You wouldn't hurt me, not intentionally, so I would have forgiven you," Sam stated as if it were fact, "I just want you to talk to me, please.. tell me what's wrong instead of hiding again."

Gabriel watched Sam with his eyes narrowed, knowing that the stupid moose was right, but how could he just come out and tell Sam!? "Hey I've been head over heels for you since we met all those years ago! But I've been too scared to do anything about it! And now I dont know how to feel about this! It was stupid, and he couldn't.

"No thanks."


	6. Years of feeling, years of falling

That night, for once, they didnt sleep wrapped in the comfort of the others arms, no soft hair to nuzzle into, no warm body beside the other.

Gabriel sat in the chair, faced away from Sam and looking out the window into the street below. He tapped his hand against the windowsill, humming some enochian tune underneath his breath, "sorry."

Sam blinked, sitting up, "for what?" Sam asked quietly, frowning when gabriel scoffed, "you know what for Sam." Gabriel turned, holding an expression that Sam couldn't read, "just, look I know that I fucked up, and I'm sorry, I went too far."

Sam sighed, getting out of the bed and walking over to the angel, "gabe, you didnt do anything wrong-" he was cut off by a sharp bark of laughter, "yeah right! Sam I know you, okay? I can practically smell when your angry, for once- just- just once! Can you cut the stupid puppy act because I would rather you yelled at me than be fucking quiet like this!"

Sam was taken aback, blinking down at the now shaking archangel, who was crying, maybe, Sam couldn't see his face. "Gabriel." He started, placing his hand on the trembling blonde, "look, I'm not angry okay? And ah, before you cut me off again I want you to listen."

The smaller man considered for a moment and nodded sadly, Sam smiling softly, "I'm not angry at you, I was confused, I mean you've been kinda mean to me all day" he chuckled, soothing a hand through the blondes hair.

"But.. but your soul.. I could see it sam, it was angry" gabriel curled in on himself, scratching his arm nervously. "Was it?" Sam asked, taking gabes hand in his own, "or have you just trained yourself to think I'm angry at you?"

Gabriel paused, was he right? Had he just assumed Sam's soul was mad?

While Sam waited for an answer, he took the chance to really get a look at gabriel, sure he had already before, many times, especially when they slept together in a totally platonic way.

"Your right, your soul it- it wasn't angry.." gabriel squeezed Sam's hand, sniffling, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've- I should've realised sooner." 

Sam smiled, cupping Gabriel's face, "see? Just next time maybe talk to me before you assume im angry at you" gabriel looked up, guilty, "I'm really sorry sam" the archangel shuddered softly in the palms of the Winchester, who was rubbing his thumb along gabes cheek.

"Its alright gabe, I forgive you but next time please just talk to me, I don't like seeing you upset.. especially if I'm the cause" he chuckled, still rubbing soothing lines into gabes cheek.

"Your never the cause Sam, this was all me" gabriel dropped forward to rest his forehead against Sam's chest, "God I'm an idiot"

"Your not an idiot, but I still don't know why you've been a big meanie today?"

Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath and froze, "i- Sam I don't know if I can tell you." Sam just combed a hand through his hair and smiled, "it's alright, I'm curious but, I don't wanna force you."

God Sam was far too good for him, could he do this? Surely not right? Alright, here goes.

"I- im-" he pulled back, taking a breath. ".. yeah?" Sam lowered himself, "if you cant say you can show me?"

The world promptly stopped for gabriel, should he.. he couldn't just kiss Sam right? "..alright.." he mumbled, taking a breath, 'dad if your out there, smite me if this a bad idea'

Gabriel promptly reached up to cup Sam's face, giving him adequate time to pull away or realise what was happening, Sam wasn't stupid. "Sorry" he muttered, before pulling Sam down to kiss him.

Sam wasn't surprised at all, well maybe a little about how gabe felt about him, but the kiss? Nah, he knew what was happening, so Sam let his eyes close as he kissed back, listening to the gasp gabe made.

Gabe pulled back abruptly, looking shocked as hell, "you.. you didn't pull away.." he blinked, Sam was sure he could see tears forming, "no, I didnt" Sam started, cupping Gabriel's face, "but you did" he added before kissing him again. 

Gabriel was still for a moment before kissing back harshly, pouring as much feeling as he could into it, grasping Sam's hair desperately, fearing he may leave if he didnt.

Sam for once, took it slow, holding onto the archangel like he was something precious to behold, which to Sam, he most certainly was but that was besides the point.

Gabriel pulled back carefully, still feeling unsure of himself. "Sam i- you know why I did that right?" He asked, looking uncertain and… afraid, "this isnt just some.. fling.. I really really really like you, and I'd be lying if I said the feeling was recently developed"

Sam blinked, "how long?" He asked, moving closer to gabe who had moved away from him, "Sam-"

"How long gabe."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes carefully before sighing, "since the beginning, when you first met me in the collage."

Sam did a double take, holy shit, "wait seriously? That long!?" He asked, a little dumbfounded, instantly regretting his tone when gabriel flinched.

"Yeah… I dont know what it was but something about you.. I wanted to see you again but dammit I couldn't." He looked down, "I knew you two would have to gank me but.. God I wish you didnt." The angel picked at his hands, keeping his eyes to the floor, "then when I trapped you in that loop.. i.. I knew what was happening to dean, what was gonna happen, I wanted to help you be able to handle it but."

Sam looked away remembering that, but looked back nearly instantly. "I hated myself so much after that but that's not about me, i hurt you so badly I didnt-" he choked, "I didnt think you'd wanna see me again."

Sam frowned, seeing how gabriel was subconsciously backing away from him. "Then I threw you two into TV world, and you wanted to talk to me" he scoffed, "you wanted to talk to me Sam, and I couldn't believe it, why you didn't kill me then and there, why you didn't leave me in that holy oil to die" he sucked in a breath, "you should've, by the way." He added.

Sam had heard enough then, but gabriel kept going, "then I got myself killed, by my own brother to protect you, and I knew you didnt care, i told myself that every day as I recovered." Tears were freely falling down the archangels cheeks now, "then I got fucking captured and tortured and when i came back you.. you helped me.. I couldn't make sense of it.. I was terrified, like an animal."

Gabriel lifted a hand to wipe a tear away, "I figured you'd just take my grace by force, I was vulnerable.. weak.. you could've done it." He stopped, eyes glazing over, "but you didn't, you took care of me, helped me, and I just left, left again."

Sam had really had enough then, storming over to hug gabriel tightly. "Gabriel listen." He started.

"Yes, you made some bad choices, and yeah we all do, but the ones your holding close are against me right? And I'm the only one who can decide whether its alright now or not."

Gabriel nodded into his chest, sniffling. "Well the important thing Is that i forgave you, I forgave you years ago gabriel, and I think I was pretty clear that I care about you alot." He buried his face into his golden hair. "Losing you was one of the worst things that happened to me, I was so angry I couldn't even let Lucifer through the rift."

"I wanted to murder Michael, I wanted him dead for what he did to you." Sam held gabe tighter, "giving up your grace for Jack… my last reminder of you.. it felt selfish but all I wanted to do was keep it"

"Sam-"

"And when you came back, again, I was so goddamn happy, I really thought I had lost you but.. can't kill a trickster for long" he chuckled sadly."

Gabriel just hugged back tightly, "m'sorry" he said as he nuzzled into the taller man's chest, closing his eyes"

"Me too."

"... I'm tired"

"Yeah, yeah me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start updating this every 2 days, meaning chapter 7 will come on Monday, chapter 8 on Wednesday, ect.
> 
> I hope yall enjoy!! :)!


	7. The phone call

Gabriel shifted, eyes blinking open, oh, he fell asleep in Sam's arms for the what.. third? Fourth night in a row? Smiling, he shifted sitting up. "Morning samshine" he hummed, stretching, Sam's arms still wrapped around his waist, his hand going down to tangle in Sam's messy hair.

Sam groaned softly, nuzzling into his side making the archangel chuckle, "well I suppose we could spend more time in bed since your on quarantine today" he teased, laughing softly. 

The brunette slowly woke, yawning against Gabriel's side, "oh yeah, I'm quarantined." He blinked, sitting up with another yawn.

"Yep, you are" gabe hummed, smiling up at Sam with soft golden eyes, watching Sam's eyes turn to the door, "I wonder what happens if I leave-"

Gabriel grabbed his chin and turned his head to look at him, "Sam, no, I said last night we weren't chancing it and I meant it- mph!" He was cut off as Sam kissed him, chuckling against the others lips.

When Sam pulled away he was smiling like an idiot, gabriel flushed, looking down. "Forgot I could do that now" he giggled to himself, bringing his abnormally large hand to gabes face. Gabriel glanced up at Sam, pink dusting his cheeks, "shut up" he said, smiling fondly.

"Make me shortstack" Sam teased, shifting closer to him, his face lit up like a goddamn smug Christmas tree. Gabriel just sighed and leaned up to kiss him, still marveled that he was allowed to do this, that Sam felt the same. 

"So, what's the plan for today? Apani only said I couldn't leave, doesn't mean you cant" he hummed, hands coming up to play with gabes hair.

Gabriel shivered, "no offence samstone, but I'm not going out there with them, no way." Sam peered down to see gabe eyeing the door, eyes glazed with fear.

"Hey hey, it's alright, I understand" he pecked his forehead.

"Sorry, really I would go scope it out but.. I don't think I could go out there alone Sam, not with four of them.. yeah I could kick their asses but I have a breakdown and I'm helpless" Sam pursed his lips, nodding.

"I know, you don't have to leave today, besides, I'd get lonely, or bored" he smiled, getting up to stretch his legs. "You got food last night right?" He asked, carding a hand through his ridiculously messy bed hair. "Uhh yeah I did, but I can summon whatever you want so-"

Sam's brows furrowed, "then why'd you even buy anything?" His head lulled to the side, damn, hanging around cas was really affecting him huh.

"Distraction mostly, nearly blew the entire gas station to smithereens." Gabriel fiddled with his hands, not looking at Sam.

The taller man frowned, sighing softly, "I worry about you gabe, I always have" he hummed, circling the bed and sitting on Gabriel's side, taking his chin in his hand. "But you wouldn't have hurt me, even if you did I would have forgiven you instantly okay? Even when you threw me in a loop and I had the chance to kill you, I didn't did i?" 

Gabriel laughed horsley, "no, you just hit me with the puppy eyes and I caved."

"Exactly, so I would forgive you" he rested his forehead against Gabriel's, "don't make me try and prove I care about you, because I do, you know I do."

The angel nodded, sucking in a shaky breath, "yeah, yeah I do" he huffed and Sam smiled, "good, because I can't see how kisses and cuddles mean I don't care about you."

Gabe chuckled under his breath, shaking his head slowly, "I'm just an idiot Sam, don't mind me" he snorted, "though to be fair, with both our family histories, love can equal punches" he hummed, standing.

Sam barked a laugh, "yeah, my God if dean found out I was with you he'd go nuts, even though he totally wants to bang your lil bro" he rolled his eyes. 

Gabriel choked, coughing, "oh yeah obviously Sam, I know my brother better than anyone and I can read Dean's mind, you do not wanna know what goes on in there when cassie is around" he scoffed. 

Sam narrowed his eyes, thinking, "do you think they got together while we were gone this week?" He asked, realising the whole time he hadn't called dean, or even looked at his phone… fuck. What if dean thought he was dead!?

Sam practically scrambled to his phone, seeing he had about 20 missed calls and over 100 messages, wincing, he pressed call.

Ring, ring, ring.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Sam was sure his eardrums shattered, he even saw gabriel grimacing at the loudness, "uh- busy? Investigating." He lied, well, half lied. 

"Bullshit." Dean snarled, Sam could practically see his brothers face, "dean I'm not lying, I just haven't checked my phone alot recently okay?"

"Yeah whatever, I thought you got captured you shit stick, I had to ask cas if you were okay, because fuck knows gabriel wouldnt answer my damn prayers!" Sam furrowed his brows, dean had called to gabriel? And he didn't tell him?

"You called to gabe?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained on the angel across the room, "yeah! I did! Like seven times!"

"...look, I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone, stupid of me, I get it, but shut up for a second and listen," he practically spat out, "these demons? No normal demons dean, asmodeus's minions, they're after gabriel and I will be damned if I let them get him, got it?"

Dean was silent on the other line, "and I'm guessing you called to him yesterday?" He heard dean nod then sputter, "uh, yeah, yesterday."

"Well yesterday we found out, and yesterday he practically had a mental breakdown for hours, so don't you dare blame him for not answering, blame me all you want, but not him, understand?" 

Gabriel listened wide-eyed, "holy shit" he mumbled, blinking as Sam said some other things to dean and clicked to end the call.

Sam looked up at the angel, who was still standing, jaw slightly dropped. 

"...what?"

"You just yelled at dean.. to defend me?" He asked, voice confused, "when his concerns were very much reasonable?" He looked about as confused as he sounded.

"Gabriel, yesterday you had a day long panic attack, I'm not gonna let him yell at you when we get back for not answering, you probably didn't even hear him right?" Sam asked, eyes soft.

The angel shook his head, "little things, normally I can hear prayers loud and clear but, yesterday my brain was so foggy I barley heard you talking to me normally" he said sadly, "I thought I heard dean, maybe, but I almost instantly forgot." 

Sam nodded, "it's alright, he wont give you shit about it, he knows I'm serious."

Gabriel smiled softly, flushing pink again. "Thank you sam" he walked towards Sam to hug him, "your too tall" he whined, yelping loudly as Sam knelt down to pick him up. 

"Sam! Put me down!" He squirmed, listening to Sam laugh, "what? You said I was too tall, so I gave you a better option" he grinned smugly, kissing his nose. 

"Grumpy" Sam teased, chuckling. "Hey at least I'm not sleazy or douchey" he winked, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck to kiss him, Sam's eyes fluttering closed. 

Sam pulled back first, looking up at gabriel with all the love in the world. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" He tilted his head again, damn you cas.

The angel in his arms nodded, "yeah go for it."

"... you and rowena, that wasnt.. that wasn't a feelings thing was it?" He asked, watching gabes face drop a little, before he laughed, "oh father no!"

"Sammy, rowena was a distraction, brief fling that I wished was you, keep in mind your both taller than me, I got a thing for tall people" he snorted, head dropping to Sam's shoulder. "Gabe, hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure anyone is taller than you" he huffed a laugh, wincing when gabe jokingly kicked him.

"Shut up you dumb moose, just because your ten feet tall dosent mean I gotta be."

Sam was about to retort when his phone rang again, promptly putting gabriel down and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Sam."

"Oh hey cas, what's up?"

"After that last call ended dean uh, well, he left in the impala and I do not know where he is, what did you say to him?" Cas asked, clearly worried about his hunter. 

"Oh, uh, I yelled at him about not giving gabriel shit" Sam rubbed at the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly.

He heard shuffling on the other line, cas was moving, he could hear the signature flap of the trenchcoat. "Hm, and why would this upset him?" Castiel asked, punctual as ever.

"I dunno cas, uh, Dean's never really liked gabe right?" He shrugged and and yelped when gabriel kicked him in the shin. "Asshole" he mouthed.

"Quite the contrary Sam, I recall their first meeting had dean say he had style, then again, my brother is very irritating, despite the fact that I love him, he's a bit much." 

"You tell me" he snorted, ruffling his angels hair.

"Perhaps it's because you two have decided to pursue a relationship" sam sputtered and nearly dropped the phone, "how the hell do you know that?" More shuffling, what the hell was he doing over there?

"Intuition, Sam, and I'm not an idiot, I see how you look at him, and he you" cas stated matter of factly. "This hunt was bound to cause something between you two."

Sam heard a door open on castiel's side, and then the sound of shuffling again, "I must go, your brother has returned, goodbye Sam, see you on Monday."

Click.

Sam looked dumbfounded, huh.

"What? What did he say?"

"Cas knows we're together... somehow"

Gabriel snorted, head falling forward, "yeah, my lil bro has "intuition" for that kinda stuff, I'd be surprised if he wasn't related to cupid somehow." 

Sam looked at his phone, narrowing his eyes, "wouldn't they have cut off phones?" He asked randomly, causing gabriel to stop.

"... maybe?" He asked, looking to the door again, "... maybe one of us should actually take a look?" He suggested, then slapped himself, "oh yeah, you cant leave."

"Yeah I can, the doors right there-" gabriel turned around and stopped him, hand on his chest, "as much as I don't trust that demon, I'm not chancing it, I'm not letting you get hurt Sam, period." 

He took his hand down and turned to the door, "I'll go look okay? Maybe everything's normal, maybe she lied."

Sam grabbed his arm and leaned down to kiss him, "for the love of your father be careful." Gabriel smirked softly, "you know me sammy, I'm always careful"

The door closed, leaving Sam standing there, "... that's what I'm worried about."

Gabriel glanced around the hall, everything seemed normal, nothing out of place, lights were on, no flickering, no screaming.

"Hm." He said to himself, extremely hesitant to leave the rooms door, already feeling the panic setting in, he huffed, turning back into the room.

"Everything looks fine, nothing out of the ordinary, lights in good shape, no screaming, no nothing, I cant even smell any sulfur" gabriel stuffed his hands into his pockets, shrugging.

"Huh, that's odd" Sam hummed, walking forward to be stopped by gabriel pointing a finger at him, "your not leaving, maybe it's safe for me, but might not be for you."

Sam rolled his eyes, "gabe c'mon, what's the worst that can happen?" He said exasperated, gabriel just huffed and furrowed his brows, "you could get hurt, killed, tortured, any of those float your stupid boat?"

"Gabe c'mon, I've been though all those things already, I can handle it again." Stepping forward again, actually being stopped this time by gabes angel mojo. "Gabriel, let me go."

"Nope, sorry sammy, I care about you too much to let you walk through that door" he smirked, flicking his wrist as Sam was thrown into sitting on the bed.

"Cant I distract you? Hm?" Gabe said, sliding into the brunettes lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, smirking. Sam let out a breath, hands holding onto Gabriel's sides, whining softly when the angel kissed his pulse point. 

"Gabe.." he huffed, grasping onto his shirt like a lifeline, "hm? What's the matter samstone?" He asked innocently, kissing up his jawline. "Gabriel, you cant just distract me like th- hng." He was cut off when gabriel rolled down onto him, humming, "I think I can sammy" the angel said, making his way to Sam's throat to nibble and suck on it idly.

"Fuck, gabriel" Sam gasped, feeling the cocky son of a bitch smile against his neck. "Problem honey?" Gabe teased, sucking nonchalantly behind the brunette ear, then nibbling at Sam's throat.

Sam growled when gabriel ground on him again, grabbing his hips and flipping them over, slamming the angel into the bed, relishing in the yelp the smaller man made. 

"Sam-" gabe gasped out, eyes wide and pupils blown, whining when Sam stalked up Gabriel's body, sliding a knee between the squirming Angel's thighs. 

Gabriel mewled and tried to roll down on the hunters thigh, grunting as Sam surged down to kiss the life out of him. "You wanna distract me huh?" Sam snarled, dragging his hand down Gabriel's chest, "well, you better be damn good at it."

The angel let out a long whimper, already half hard and aching to be touched, hands twitching against the sheets, "oh cmon sa-ah fuck! Sam-" gabriel bucked up into the hand that was now rubbing softly on him, teasing, tempting.

"Sammy don't tease me-" he sucked in a sharp breath when Sam scoffed above him, "me? Tease you? I wouldn't dream of it baby" Sam chuckled darkly. His hand moving tantalisingly slowly up and down gabes shaft, which was still in his jeans by the way.

"Saaaaam" gabe wriggled, trying to get some sort of friction and failing. Ignoring the protests and squirming, sam lent down to bite just under his jaw, hard.

The yelped moan he made sent shivers down the taller man's whole body, Sam wondered the other ways he could make the archangel below him scream. 

Gabriel's hand tightened around the brown locks, pulling him up to kiss him, parting his lips in submission.

Sam took the opportunity to pop the button on the angels jeans, rubbing his thumb across the head which was slick with beads of precome, swallowing the low groan that came from the blonde.

"Fuck sam, please," gabriel mewled into sam's mouth, hips bucking up as sam's large hand yanked down his jeans swiftly. "Aah- f-fuck"

"Yknow gabe, your doing a poor job of distracting me right now," he teased, pulling gabes boxers down enough for his cock to spring free, bobbing against his stomach. "I mean I'm the one doing all the work right now-"

Sam eyed Gabriel's hand as he lifted it to snap, hand flying to pin his hand above his head, "but then again, your not complaining, are you?" Sam leered over him, taking in the sight, which made him ache in his jeans.

"And I'm only just getting started with you."


	8. The calm before the storm- or, during

Gabriel blinked awake, yawning as he looked up at the other man, smiling sweetly.

Moving up to nuzzle Sam's cheek, he hummed as he heard the noises of the brunette waking up. “Mornin sammy” he yawns, sitting himself up as a strong arm comes around his waist and pulls him closer.

Gabriel chuckled softly, sam being a cuddler wasn't a huge surprise, the man was 6ft of pure sunshine at the best of times.

"Cmon Samstone, wakey wakey" he cooed, stroking through his hair softly.

Sam's eyes blinked open, soft hazel eyes meeting careful golden. "Hey" Sam rasped, a smile forming as he nuzzled into Gabriel's hip.

Gabe snorted before giggling, "that tickles you little pest" he teased, squirming away when Sam sat up a little to kiss his side.

What followed was sam practically stradling the poor angel as he ruthlessly tickled him, previously unaware of just how ticklish gabe was.

“Sam! Stop please i cant breathe!” Gabriel said, a hand coming up to swat at sam's face.

After a few moments, sam did stop, laughing as he watched gabriel pant and pout.

"Okay okay I'm sorry!" Sam giggled as gabriel hit him again, leaning down to kiss him softly.

Gabriel continued to pout into the kiss, before huffing and kissing back, wrapping his arms around the larger mans neck.

"Now have you stopped being a pouty little baby?" He hummed, watching gabriel nod.

"Good" he responded by kissing him again, hands coming round to gently play with his hair. Gabriel let out a hum, hand sliding down to wrap around Sam's waist.

After getting up and putting actual clothes on, gabriel giggled softly as Sam wrapped his arms around his shoulders, burying his nose into the golden hair.

"You tryna butter me up or something?" Gabriel taunted, flapping his arms lightly as Sam's flannel was far too big for him.

"Nope, just showin that I care." Sam said, kissing his temple before walking over to sit on the bed.

They idled for a little, unsure what to do with their day, before gabriel popped up with an idea. "Hey, why don't we go out? You can leave now, and the demons seem to be dormant, for now."

A debating look flashed over Sam's face, should they leave? The demons did seem pretty dormant, and they had Gwen's number to ask if anything was going on.

"Alright, I could use a little break, maybe we can go around town and interview some people who've been to the hotel before?" He said, pulling on his shoes.

"More work? I'm starting to think you like tiring yourself out samstone" gabe said, snapping on his own shoes.

Sam laughed and stood, adjusting his sleeves. "Hey this is the hunter life, and we are here on a job gabe" he said, strolling over to fix gabes collar. "Are you really gonna wear this?" He asked.

Gabriel just nodded, stretching his arms upwards as the sleeves bunched down to his elbows, "it smells like you."

That made Sam blush faintly, "shut up" he said, but he didnt mean it, gabriel was just cute.

"You love me" came Gabriel's voice from behind Sam's back, and Sam couldnt disagree, after all, yeah, yeah he did.

~~~~~~~••••••••••••••~~~~~~~

"Gary Kole Stevens, one of the first people to ever stay at the hotel, thank you to apanimael for giving us the info." Sam said, clicking on his computer, "apparently, he and his wife stayed here for their honeymoon."

Gabriel raised a brow as he sat on the chair, lollipop in his mouth, "and?" He asked.

"Well says here that shortly after his wife went insane, started hearing things and suddenly accused him of cheating, then she disappeared," Sam said, spinning the laptop in gabes direction.

"Sound familiar?"

"Any others?"

Sam spun the laptop back around, clicking softly, "Amelia Thompson, her wife and her stayed here after they were outed from their house by religious parents" he said, tapping idly on the table.

"Again, shortly after she started hearing things and went insane then disappeared" gabriel quirked a brow, okay, yeah there was definitely a pattern.

"Alrighty, so these black eyed bastards are going round, possessing people I'm guessing, causing them to hear things, then stealing their meat suits for other demons."

Sam nodded, "yup, like some weirdo demon trade center," shaking his head, "its disgusting what they're doing." 

Gabe hummed, "yeah, but it's not the worst thing they could be doing" he said, standing up and patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Cmon, let's go do some interviews, as you and your bro like to play dress up."

"Gabe, you do realise you dont have any fake id?' Sam said, crossing his arms. Gabriel snorted, snapping his fingers as a black wallet shaped object appeared in his hand.

"And you do realise that I'm literally an archangel and can summon and do what I want?" He paused, "within reason of course."

Sam snorted, moving to grab his jacket and the room key, "how can I forget I'm dating a little shit archangel," Sam teased, clicking the door open.

Gabe feigned offence as they left their room, though quickly snapping into alertness when he felt the air shift, moving closer to Sam.

"Dosent matter how long I stay here, I dont trust it." He said, gripping the taller mans arm as they walked through the hallways.

"Me neither," he replied, glancing down before shifting Gabriel's hand so he could hold it, "less suspicious."

Gabriel nodded, gripping his hand tightly, finding comfort in the physical contact.

As they walked out of the hotel for the first time that week, the cold air hit them. 

Shivering, Sam pulled the angel closer to him as they made their way over to baby, turning on the heater instantly. "Its got cold real quickly huh?" 

Gabriel just shivered, "hun, just start the car" he said, not acknowledging the fact that he dosent exactly get cold. "Freezing here" he added, teeth clattering.

The brunette snorted and turned the key, listening to the engine rattle and rumble, "alright bossy," he teased.

~~~~~~~~~~▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎~~~~~~~~~~~

The interviews went decently, they'd already tried Gary, and were now moving onto Amelia's wife, who was still young. The disappearances were only recent, so the "FBI" investigating them would seem less suspicious.

Knocking curtly on the door, Sam fiddled with his sleeve, "behave this time, please." Following the sounds of an accused sounding gasp.

"I did behave!" The shorter blonde protested, crossing his arms, "I think I did alright considering it's my first hunt dont you?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to reply when the door clicked open, showing a young woman in her late twenties. "Hello?" She said meekly.

"Hello ma'am, I'm agent gunning and this is my partner agent horrell, we're here to ask you about the disappearance of your wife?" Sam watched her freeze briefly, knowing she would be upset.

"My wife? She dissapeared a month ago-" 

Sam nodded, "yes we know, and we also know people go missing all the time, but recently we've been looking through some and there seems to be a pattern of people disappearing around this area."

She blinked, nodding, "come in gentlemen" she opened the door, letting the two step into her home. "Uhm, would you like coffee? Tea? A drink at all?"

Gabriel shook his head, "oh no, we wouldnt want to intrude further than we already have, I'm sure this is a rough subject for you," he smiled softly.

She chuckled, "of course, I miss her dearly," she said, shuffling her cardigan.

They both sat, motioning for her to follow, "can you tell us what exactly happened before she disappeared? The reports show she went 'insane', started talking to herself?"

The woman nodded, "yes, she started talking to herself, acting different, it was a rather odd experience, Amelia.. she was talking about someone called.. as-mo deus?" She scratched her chin.

Gabriel visibly tensed, hands clenching into fists, "what else?" Sam interrupted, shifting to put his hand over Gabriel's.

"Not much, there was.. one thing but its.. it's silly, must've been a trick of the light." Sam perked up at that, "for a moment I thought.. her eyes, they were all black."

That confirmed it, the demons were possessing people, causing them to act crazy, and then "disappearing."

"Its not silly Mrs.Thomspson, and believe it or not, that helps us alot." Sam smiled, looking at gabriel, "is that all we need? We can find out the rest from files."

Gabriel nodded, "yup, that should be all, thank you, mrs. Thompson." He smiled softly, "and for what it's worth, we'll try our best to find your wife."

Her eyes widened, "you think shes still alive?" She asked, clearly choking up, smiling brightly when gabe nodded.

"Its very possible yes, shes only been gone a month," he said.

She gasped out a small laugh, nodding frantically, "thank you, both of you."

They nodded, waving as she shut the door.

"Well," Sam said, "that confirms our theories, let's hope Amelia and Gary's wife are still human and now some poor demons puppet."

Gabriel nodded, opening his door and huffing when he sat down, this case was stressful as all hell. "Yeah, I hope so.. she seemed so.. sad" Gabriel's frown deepened.

Sam's eyes flickered with concern, "I cant imagine what that's like.. losing someone you love to something like that," gabriel said, looking out the window at the house.

Sam's eyes glazed over with sadness, looking at gabriel, "I can" he said, trying not to get choked up, not only had he lost gabriel more than twice, he'd lost every single person he'd loved.

Gabriel turned back towards Sam swiftly, regret painting his face, "oh- Sam I didn't, I didn't mean-"

He stuttered on his words, at the time, gabriel didn't know he had meant anything to Sam at all, let alone that him 'dying' would hurt the hunter. Now, after about five deaths faked, he realised how much it would've hurt.

Sam offered a soft smile and leaned over to take Gabriel's hand, "it's alright, really, I just.. watching you die twice to save me and dean…" sam took a breath, "I couldnt stop you the second time, I tried-"

Gabriel moved to put a hand on sams cheek, "I know, and I'm sorry, if I could go back I'd just leave with you both but.. Michael, I needed to buy you time Sam."

Sam sighed, "I know, I know, doesn't make it any easier though" he said, leaning into the touch.

"I know," he replied sadly, glancing away briefly, "hey, how about we go get something to eat? Bring the mood back up?" He suggested lightly.

Sam nodded, chuckling quietly, "yeah, yeah that sounds good" the brunette smiled.

Gabriel smiled back patiently, leaning up to peck him on the nose.

~~~~~~~~~~▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎~~~~~~~~~~~

The diner was bustling with people coming in from the cold that was swirling in the air outside, making the windows fog up ever so slightly.

"This is nice" Sam said as he sipped his drink, waiting for the food they ordered to arrive.

Gabriel smiled warmly and drank his own beverage, which happened to be a hot chocolate, towered with whipped cream.

"Isnt it? Nothing like the chill of August to wake your soul" he snickered, humming softly as he kicked his legs beneath the table.

Sam smiled awkwardly as the waitress placed their food down, she threw him a wink and sauntered off.

"Ew, gross, your mine" gabriel said, reaching across to grab Sam's hand with an angry scowl.

Sam laughed at the angel, knowing that if he wanted he could wipe everyone out in this diner and get away with it. "Gabe, calm down, I wouldn't dream of wandering off with her, not when I've got you."

The angel flushed, ducking his head with embarrassment, "never knew you were the romantic sammy" he smiled bashfully, glancing up at him.

Sam mimicked his smile, taking a bite of the salad he'd ordered, humming in appreciation.

Gabriel had just ordered some bagel thing, technically he could've just snapped whatever the hell he wanted into existence, but he figured that it would've been rather suspicious.

Instead, he turned to look outside, eyes narrowing as the first few flickers of white started to fall, snow.

"Holy hell, Sam look-" the blonde said, waving his hands like a kid, Sam raised a brow and turned to look, oh, snow!

"Yeah? Its.. snow? You've seen snow before-" Sam chuckled, warmth blooming in his chest at the sight of the excited angel.

"Yeah of course I have but, I don't get to just watch it very often samstone, I never got too as a fledgling, I wasn't allowed down on earth for a long time being the youngest and all."

Sam listened intently, it wasn't often cas talked about his time in heaven, at least with him, but gabriel was a kid once, no, a fledgling- like a baby bird.

"Then of course when I was a 'human' I got to see it, but hunters are most active in the winter right? Gotta move around alot as a monster, no time to stop and smell the flowers- or in this case, watch the snow."

"You're not a monster,"

Sam frowned, no one hunted cas, because of his pure angel status, but gabriel had been a trickster, and to a hunter a trickster was easily killable.

Gabe just shrugged, "maybe not to you sunshine, but I didn't exactly keep my tracks covered well, I'm lazy as fuck," he snorted, "and they didnt know I was secretly Loki, so i knew I'd be fine."

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "maybe not, but after a while they could've realised you weren't dying from the normal steak-" he said, frown deepening, "hunters won't rest until you're dead gabriel, for real."

Gabriel smiled patiently, "I know, don't worry, I covered my tracks well enough to keep myself somewhat safe" he winked, kicking his shin playfully under the table.

Sam sighed, but nodded, "alright, just be careful okay? I care about you, I need you, don't you go dying on me again you hear?"

Gabriel saluted him with a goofy grin, "roger that sir, no dying" he said, voice laced with playfulness.

"Good" Sam said, sipping his drink.

A few beats of silence went by as the two sat eating, gabriel still neglecting his food in favour of staring out at the white coated floor like a child.

Sam couldn't help but smile again, nudging the angels ankle with his foot, he wasn't normally one to resort to playing footsie in a diner, but hey, lightening the mood right?

Gabriel looked over at him briefly before grinning, "awe samshine, if you wanted my attention on your pretty face you could've just asked."

Sam flushed bright pink, ducking his head.

"Awe sammy don't be cute with me, or I'll slide over there and kiss that adorable look off your face" gabe hummed.

Sam blushed harder if it were possible, letting out a whine of embarrassment. "Gabe-"

"Mhm?" He answered smugly, grin widening.

Sam met his eyes and blinked, mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to say something, before settling on another small noise in his throat.

"That's what I thought~" gabriel coos, finishing his drink.

"Cmon hun bun, its gettin' dark already, we should get goin" gabriel stood and moved to take Sam's hand, snapping some money onto the table as he dragged them outside into the snow.

Sam shivered harshly, realising he had not dressed for this kinda weather, he was quickly comforted by a scarf appearing around his neck.

"Your welcome babe" gabe said, trotting and bouncing through the snow, "hey, its only August, snow ain't meant to be hitting here till November-"

"Its a demonic omen," Sam finished, catching up to his angel boyfriend, "and a big one at that."

"Mhm"

"So I'm guessing demons are in town to come collect their meat suits, meaning-"

"Amelia and Gary's wife are still here."

Gabriel raised his brows and hummed, "so we can save em before these demon fucks get to em!"

Sam let out a breathy chuckle, happy that the two were okay, at least for now.

"Oh and uh- yknow, I've kinda always wanted to be kissed in the snow-" gabe said, rocking on his heels. 

The taller man shook his head, laughing under his breath, before hooking an arm around Gabriel's waist and pulling him up to press his lips to his.

The snow fell around them as the walked back, nudging each other and being idiots, the soft white crunch beneath them masking what troubles they would get into.


	9. Extermination team

The hotel was oddly quiet when they got back, the hostess demon wasn't there anymore, and Gabriel instantly tensed, something was wrong.

"Gabe?" Sam asked gently, seeing the hunch in the Angel's shoulders and the panic in his eyes.

"Somethings different, something's changed Sam," he said, frantically looking around, "get back to the room," he said quickly, seeing dark eyes appear from behind the counter.

"Go!"

Sam, having spotted the eyes as well, scrambled off to their room, where he had assumed he would be safe.

The demon emerged from the darkness, smirk spreading across her lips, "hello, gabriel" she purred, sliding over the counter.

Gabriel drew his blade in response, eyes narrowing, "hello there, demon I've never met before?"

She laughed at that, eyes flicking back to normal, "oh you are a funny one, almost makes me wish I didn't have to capture you~" the woman hummed.

"Pfft, yeah, right." Gabriel snarked, taking a fighting stance. "As if you could capture me."

The demons smirk cracked into a sinister grin, "oh, I'm sure it'll be easier than your expecting," she chuckled, eyes flicking to black again.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, letting them glow with power, "as if a demon like you could hurt me."

If the evil grin could get wider, it did, she didn't seem overly worried, "oh no, I couldn't get a scratch on you, your boyfriend though.." she let out a loud laugh as panic spread across his face.

Her laugh dissolved into a scream as gabriel blipped next to her, hand on her forehead to smite the bitch.

The woman she was possessing dropped to the floor, unconscious, gabriel wasn't concerned though, he flew to their room faster than he'd ever before.

Practically blowing the door off its hinges in the process, he burst into the room, panic settling into his stomach when he realised the room was empty.

Sensing a presence shift in the room, a demonic one, he whirled around, pinning a red head to the wall, quickly realising who it was.

"Wait!" Apani said, holding her hands up in surrender, "its just me-" she chuckled, letting out a breath when the blade was released from her throat.

"Where is he." Gabriel demanded, power and authority ringing through his voice, clutching the blade in his hand tighter.

Apanimael stayed against the wall, scared of startling the archangel, "I dont know-" she started, throwing her hands up as she felt anger surge through the air, "I really dont!"

Gabriel huffed, pacing, "then find out! If one of them has hurt him I swear to my father this entire place will be obliterated," he snarled, eyes still glowing softly.

Apani let out a breath, "okay, gabriel, I know your upset and angry, and honestly I don't blame you, but they want you, not Sam, killing or hurting him would only piss you off-"

Gabriel listened quietly, turning to her.

"They want your powers, your grace right? They're gonna lure you somewhere and trap you, they need Sam to be alive, he'll be okay." She said reassuringly.

Gabe groaned, the demon was right.

"So you need to calm down before you blow every bulb and electronic in the building, isn't your job to be discreet?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"That's Sam's job, not mine," he shrugged, he wasn't a hunter, he had nothing to worry about, technically he could dissapear off the map completely. 

Apani rolled her eyes, "well if you want help finding him, in this demon infested place, you need me," she said, staring at him expectantly.

Gabriel's brows furrowed, "hold on, infested? But there was only like, 5 of you.." he said, confusion emitting from him. 

Apanimael snorted and stalked around him, "at the start, yes, but now? Now that we've got good lil sammy Winchester? We'll flock to this place faster than you can smite us."

Gabriel let out a loud groan of annoyance, "great! Demon pests left and right trying to swipe me," he growled, throwing a punch into the wall.

The red head whistled from behind him, brows flitting up, "wow, you can do some real damage can't you big boy?" She chuckled, assessing the damage.

"When I'm angry enough, sure," he huffed, pulling his fist out of the drywall and rubbing it.

"So what's the plan? You want your boyfriend back and I want my sisters to get off my ass," her arms crossed.

"Nice of you to assume I actually have a plan for this," he sighed, "but the main one is get Sam back alive, and the other two." He watched as her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"The other two?"

"Amelia's wife and the guy," he answered, walking past her to rifle through a bag for the demon knife, "we suspect they're still alive and kicking, hopefully."

Apani hummed in thought, "they should be, or at least they should still be in the building, possessed or not."

The archangel smiled with relief as he found the knife, tossing it to her, "great!" He said, eyes glowing.

"Then let's go kill some cockroaches."

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!!! Its me, ive been working on this for,, quite a while now, if you enjoyed pls leave kudos! :)


End file.
